The present invention relates to a structure for attaching a fabric sheet to a vehicle body. In particular, the fabric sheet may be an airbag for protection of a vehicle occupant's head in a vehicle such as an automobile.
PCT Publication No. WO96/26087 discloses an exemplary airbag for protection of an occupant's head. The airbag includes two sheets which are sewn together to form cells between the sheets. Gas is supplied into the cells from a gas generator, whereby the airbag is inflated on the side of the occupant's head. Though the airbag is disposed along the top edge of a door opening of the vehicle, WO96/26087 fails to disclose any information about attaching the airbag to a vehicle body.
One possible way for fastening the upper edge portion of the airbag to the vehicle body is screwing threaded fasteners such as bolts into bolt holes formed in the vehicle body through holes formed in the upper edge portion of the airbag with washers, if necessary. In this case, since the heads of the bolts or the washers are directly in contact with the airbag, the airbag may twist together with the rotation washers or bolts when they are rotated, thus shifting the position and attitude of the airbag from the attitude required by design.